Revenge
by Vampgrl1
Summary: Sequel to Forever Unknown. Bella and Edward are living their happily ever after. But one day, Bella and the kids goes missing. Edward struggles to get her and the kids back from the one person he thought he’d never see again. Tanya.
1. Tanya

**NEW STORY! Well actually...sequel to a story. Anyways…this was originally suppose to be out Nov. 1****st**** but I sorta had a lot to do with school and everything…so its coming out today. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Where are my files for work?!" yelled Edward.

I sighed.

"On your desk!" I yelled back.

I heard him walk into his office and then he walked back out.

"Thanks honey. I gotta go to work now. Bye, love you," he said.

He bent down and kissed me and then left out the door.

After the kids turned 5, Edward got a job. I've got my own job though, taking care of the kids. They are both 6 years old now and are very smart for their age. It amazes other people that they are so young, but know so much.

I sighed again and then headed to the kitchen to start cooking the kid's breakfasts.

Knowing them, they would be hungry as soon as they woke up.

As soon as I was setting down the plates, I heard the pitter-patter of feet coming down the stairs.

They ran in to the dining room and began eating their food.

After they were finished, I washed the plates and went with them in to the living room to watch some TV.

After watching the TV for an hour or so, all of a sudden the doors fly open, the windows shattered, and people in black suits ran in and grabbed me and the kids.

"NO! LET ME GO! GOD DAMNIT LET ME GO!" I screamed.

They ignore me and take us out to a white van.

They throw us in and I feel the van take off.

I look around the van to find about 5 men sitting back there. I crawl over to Liz and Jason and they curl against me and begin sobbing.

I desperately try to calm them down.

Finally after a hour or so, I find them asleep against my sides.

I sighed and wondered who could be behind this and why do they want us.

After a while we pull up to somewhere and they shove us out. We go in the house and get taken to a room with a few blankets and pillows. That's it.

I try to make a pallet with the blankets and pillows and lay the kids down.

I sat against the wall and began daydreaming about Edward.

_I wonder what he's going to do when he finds that we're not there, that we're gone, _I thought.

Then, the door opens up and there stands a woman with strawberry blonde hair that comes to her shoulders.

"Hello Bella," she says.

"W-who are you?" I ask.

"Im Tanya, Edward's ex-fiancée," she said.

I gasped and she chuckled.

"What do you want with me and my kids?" I ask.

"Well…you stole Edward and I want revenge. That simple."

"What are you going to do to us?"

"Oh don't worry…im not going to harm your kids. Its you im after. I want you out of Edward's life and me in it," she said.

"Never."

She chuckled again.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that," she said.

She waved her hand and two men walked in.

They grabbed me by the arms and pulled me out of the room with me kicking and punching.

The two men took me to a room that had 4 chains hanging from the wall, two higher than the other two.

I then felt them start grabbing and ripping off the back part of my shirt.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed.

They ignored me again and once they had completely taken off the back part of my shirt, they chained me to the wall.

I heard them leave and breathed a sigh of relief. Then I heard the door open again.

This time, the footsteps were different. They sounded like a woman's.

I turned my head around as far as I could and found that it was a woman…and in her hands were a whip.

I sucked in a deep breath and shut my eyes.

_PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME THAT ISNT FOR ME!!!_ I screamed inside my head.

I looked back around at her and she was looking straight at me with whip in hand.

I squinted my eyes shut as I heard her footsteps growing closer.

Finally, I heard them stop. I braced my back.

I heard her slightly move and knew it was coming.

Then it struck and I let out a yelp of pain.

**EPOV**

I wiped my brow of my forehead and sighed.

Finally, I was off work.

Today was such a long day. I have considered many times just quitting my job.

I sighed again and focused on just getting home…to my sweet Bella and our amazing kids.

I love them so much. I would die for them.

I pulled up in to the driveway and got out of the car.

I then noticed something…the front door was wide open and a couple of windows were shattered.

I immediately started panicking and ran inside.

I got inside and found that the back door was also open and a few more windows were shattered.

I looked throughout the whole house and found no trace of Bella or the kids except for the TV being on.

I walked in the kitchen and then found a note.

It read:

_Edward,_

_How are you? I haven't seen or heard from you since you abandoned me at our wedding. Yeah…this is Tanya. And yeah…I have your family._

_If you want any of children or your soon-to-be-ex-wife to live, I suggest you write a letter to me telling me that you will divorce Bella and that you want to marry me. After you and Bella are divorced and we're married, I will release Bella and the kids._

_This is how I want you to get the letter to me; put it under the piano at the church that we were originally supposed to get married at._

_The letter better be there before 3pm tomorrow or else she and your kids die._

_Love, Tanya. =)_

"DAMN THAT TANYA!!!"

AN: Soooo…how'd you like it? Was it to fast? I don't think so because…well just because. Anyways…review and tell me how you liked it!

Vampgrl1


	2. No help

**Ok, I realized I don't really like the previous chapter cause of the whole whip thing. It makes me seem like im psychotic or something. But, Im going to leave it the way it is otherwise that just ruins this chapter and so on. Anyways, I probably wont update for a while after this because im in the middle of moving so I have to continue with school, pack, and move. So don't be surprised if it's a while till I update.**

**By the way, I just wanted to say that im getting real bored with this story and im thinking of just either deleting it and letting Forever Unknown be the last or someone else can take it. Now, im not sure what im going to do so don't assume anything, im just saying my ideas. So if there's anyone that might want to continue it if I let it go, message me. (Just so you know, if someone does end up taking it, they can redo it however they want.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned at least Tanya so I could beat the he** out of her. Heh! Just kidding! (NOT!)**

**EPOV**

I stomped out of the house and ran to my car. I got in and drove straight to the police station.

When I went in, there were no police officers in the building. I frantically searched the entire building and no one was there.

Then I noticed a note on the front counter.

I ran over to it and picked it up. It read:

_Huh, so you did come here. Yeah, I knew you would. It's natural. Now, if I find out that you went to any other help/rescue thing (and I will) then your family will die. Is that clear? I hope so cause I don't know of any other way to explain it._

_Love, Tanya. P.S. Don't forget about that letter!_

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed.

I ran out of the police station and sped towards the house.

I ran inside and ran straight to the computer. I started writing the stupid letter. I couldn't believe I was writing this but if I don't then Bella, Liz, and Jason will die. What choice do I have?

After I was done writing it, I quickly proof read it. After I was done, I put it in an envelope and drove to the church.

I ran down the aisle and looked under the piano for a place to put the letter. Under the piano, there was a huge envelope taped to the bottom.

I stuck the letter into the envelope and slowly walked out.

_At least Bella and the kids will be safe. I'll figure a way out of this. I know I will._

I went and got in the car and banged my head against the steering wheel. What have I done?

**BPOV**

I slowly sat down and winced in pain.

I looked over and the kids and they were still sleeping. Thank god.

Tanya then walked in and smiled.

"Ok just so you know what's going on, im going to keep you updated. So, after we kidnapped you, I left a letter to Edward saying what happened and that if he divorced you and married me, then I would let you go. I also told him to write a letter back to me telling me his response. So every hour, I have a guard go and check to see if the letter is there. Well guess what, we got a letter in return. Want me to read it to you? Ok I will."

She smiled and a guard walked in holding an envelope.

Tanya pulled out a white envelope and then opened that one. Then she pulled out a letter.

She opened it up and began reading.

"Dear Tanya, yes I will divorce Bella and marry you. As long as you release them first and I see them before we get married. I have to know they are safe and unharmed before I will do what you say. I want you to meet me at the church with my family. When we get there, you will release them and never speak or touch them again. If you do not agree to my demands, then I will kill you. Understand? Good. Edward."

She smiled and looked up.

"Yeah, I'll agree to his demands, as long as it means im his wife. It looks like you and Edward are getting a divorce. I hope you enjoy watching him marry another woman."

She laughed and walked out of the room. The children opened their eyes and looked at me.

"Did you hear all of that?" I asked.

They both nodded and began silently weeping.

I scooted over Jason and laid in between them and let them both cry into my side as I cried myself to sleep along with the children.

**AN: Ok so how'd you like it? Review please!**

**And don't forget that if you might want to write it if I let it go, then message me! Also if you do get it, I will let you redo the story however you want! **

**Vampgrl1**


	3. AN

*******UPDATE*******

**Ok, im getting really bored with this story cause I technically have no ideas. So im putting this story up for adoption!**

**If you want, review and say it. Then I'll decide if you can have it. If in 1 month, I'll either decide to keep it and keep trying to write or I'll take it down and Forever Unknown will be all that there is. **

**Im so sorry but I'm just not having fun with it anymore.**

**Vampgrl1**


	4. Final AN

**Who the story is going to**

**YAY! I've been waiting for this AN for so long! **

**Finally, I can announce who the story is going to.**

**Drum roll please!**

…**..**

**MorganCullen1!**

**Congratulations to MorganCullen1 on receiving 'Revenge'. **

**I will get her to message me when she uploads the new 'Revenge' or whatever she changes the name to and then I will post a new AN telling everyone that she has posted it.**

**I have to say that I cant wait to find out what she does with it. :D**

**Okay, well everyone have a great day and I'll be updating the rest of my stories soon!**

**Vampgrl1**


End file.
